Kinn Music Meme Part 3
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: More short stories about Finn and Kurt from Glee. Inspired by songs on my Mp3player shuffle.


**1. Sea Sick - Bonnie Dune - EP**

Finn layed in his bed, thinking of the day before him, replaying him and Kurt in Puckerman's boat and how scared Kurt was of the ocean, latching onto Finn like a life preserver. Which, only made him laugh, but he tried to make Kurt feel better anyway's. Kurt then started to talk to him about how his mother and father use to take him on his father's boat every Sunday as a kid, his mother would hold him up and make him feel like he was a bird flying in the clear blue sky... It was a lovely memory, but tears welled up in Kurt's eyes none of the less, missing his mother dearly. Making Finn think, think about how he couldn't have any of that with his father... His father died only a year after Finn's birth, so he didn't have the chance... So Finn just held Kurt close all through the boat ride, cooing sweet, loving, and calming nonsense to his ear, but tearing up a little himself in the process.

**2. If I Had You - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment **

Kurt sat at his stool in the darkened club, sipping his virgin Bloody Mary as he watched all the sweaty mules danced on the lighted dance floor- and by sweaty mules, he meant the trashy, drunken people who tried to dance, but failed at the attempt. The only one he wouldn't call a mule of course, was Finn Hudson. While he couldn't dance if his life depended on it, he was an amazing guy to have around, and he always made Kurt's heart flutter. Kurt always daydreamed about Finn holding his hand in public, telling him that he loved him, all that lovable jazz, but sadly, as far as he knew, Finn was still as straight as a pencil. He was being pulled around the crowded dance floor with Quinn, who was a bit buzzed from a Appletini, and to be honest, Kurt could swear that Finn wasn't having that much a good time. _Well, lets see if I can turn that frown upside down_Kurt thought as he slid off his stool and went through the dance floor to meet his Prince Charming.

**3. Illusion - VNV Nation - Judgement**

Finn hugged his knee's close to him. Ever since he came out as gay, everybody except for the Glee Club, and of course Kurt, were treating him like dirt. Everyday after football practice, Dave Karofsky, Amizio Adams and the rest of the football team would pick, push and tease him, even beat him still his face was black and blue and his chest was tight with pain. He loved finally getting the weight off of his shoulder about hiding who he loved, he loved being with Kurt, but he hated how he got treated everyday, going to the nurses office almost every week now. He stayed in his bed on this cold evening, letting his tears heavily flow, wanting everything to just stop. Everything. He thought of the gun that was in his mothers sock drawer for protection, he thought about it real hard. But all that was in his mind, blocking the matter was Kurt's voice... Kurt's voice saying _'Please don't go, I want you to stay, I'm begging you please, please don't leave here... Please don't leave me...'_So he stayed in his bed, for his lover's sake, waiting until he came home so he could just let it all out and be comforted by the only person who truly comforted him...

**4. Singing In The Rain/Umbrella - Glee Cast ft. Gywenth Paltrow - Season 2**

Kurt cursed under his breath as he chased Finn in the rain. Finn knew how much Kurt hated the rain and how it ruined his hair, but Finn just wanted to have fun, you couldn't blame him, being through some hard times with Rachel and Quinn fighting over him for no reason. They knew he didn't like them, yet they still fought. Finn just continued to run through the park, umbrella in hand and laughing like a little boy. ''Come on and catch it Kurt!'' he laughed with a smile, soon bursting out in song, singing the main title's chorus to Gene Kelly's biggest musical, playing with the umbrella in hand. Soon feeling the umbrella being yanked out of his hand. He turned around to find a soaked Kurt Hummel, staring at him with eyes full of anger. Finn waved awkwardly and greeted his boyfriend, but Kurt just rolled his eyes and stormed off back into the car. He would forgive Finn soon, he just needed a little time to vent.

**6. Kiss N' Tell - Ke$ha - Animal**

Finn walked down the sidewalk with anger in every step. Kurt just told him that he had a ''little'' fling with Blaine the night before. Stuttering through his words and saying sorry after every sentence. Rage built up in Finn as he began to yell at Kurt fiercely, asking questions like ''Why?'' and ''Did you like kissing him better then me?'' and ''Why the hell would you do this? Or tell me this?'' only replying with ''No, of course not's'' and ''I don't know's''. Soon Finn had enough of Kurt's apologizes and stutters, and said two words that punched Kurt in the face.

''We're done.''

After that, he stormed out of the house, tears invading his chocolate eyes. He loved Kurt. He was only person that made Finn feel lighter and better about himself... But, like every god damned person who had been with Finn, he cheated on him... Which broke Finn's heart into bits and pieces.

**7. Unsung - Vanessa Carlton - Be Not Nobody **

Kurt walked down the halls at McKinley in a slow fashion, thinking hard about Finn. He was madly in love with him, but Finn didn't love him back. At least he thought he didn't. For the past two years, he has been wanting to fully tell his feelings towards him, tell him how much he loved him, but his words stood hidden in his mind. It upset him. It upset him a lot. He would tear up secretly every time he saw Finn with Rachel or Quinn or any other girl. He was just like them, he thought, he was just a boy... If only he could get into Finn's head, and tell him how he felt, maybe making Finn start to feel the same... What was Kurt thinking? He knew that was stupid. He needed to stop dreaming... But alas, he continued, torturing his poor self as he watched Finn talk to Rachel by his locker, a smile on his face and his giant hand in hers...

**8. One Day, Robots Will Cry - Cobra Starship - Viva la Cobra!**

Finn raced to his step-brothers locker, ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I-I'm sorry for what happened in our room a month ago, a-and I know how you said that you have forgiven me after wearing that r-ridiculous Gaga dress, but still. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for how I've treated you lately, I've been saying a lot of nasty things to you, and I'm just... Sorry. I didn't mean anything I said... I don't know why I said those things...'' Finn kept his head down at his feet, 'I'm sor-''

''Please, stop apologizing. You're going to give me a headache,'' Kurt interrupted with a smile, ''I forgive you for everything.'' He said, placing a caring hand on the taller male's shoulder.

Finn looked up with eyes full of happiness and love, ''You do?''

''Of course.'' Smiled Kurt.

That was a relief for Finn... He had gotten that done... Now to... Well... Tell Kurt his feelings towards him.

**9. My Whole Family... - Bo Burnham - Bo Burnham**

Finn dreaded everybody accusing him as a homosexual. I mean, he was, but, he was just too scared to tell anyone... But literally _everyone._ His mother as questioned him at least five times, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Jacob Ben Israel, every single football player on the McKinley High Titans, and it pisses him off. Especially with Karofsky and Amizio, they called him a faggot with every chance they got. He was in the closet and the door was locked. He wanted to get out, but with all the questions and the hints thrown at him, he couldn't bring himself to it. Even the boy he loved thought he was gay, and like a fool, he told him no many times. Even calling _him_a fag in their room like an idiot to try to cover up his likings to Kurt's way of decorating... He just wished that everyone would stop with asking him and just let himself out through the closet door himself without laughter...

**10. Come What May - Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack**

Kurt laid in his hospital bed, the bed he had been in for the pass four months. He had cancer, just like his mother did, and he was pretty sure that he was going to pass away this very night. Finn was next to him in the bed, his eyes swollen and red from crying, holding him close, begging God not to give Kurt up. Finn needed him. The world seemed like a perfect place when Kurt was with him... He didn't want Kurt to go, no matter how many times Kurt told Finn that it was his time. For the pass four months, Finn was a wreak, seeing Kurt in the condition he was in, seeing him always paler then usual, and slowly losing his hair. It broke his heart... But his dearly beloved then whispered into his ear, ''Come what may... Come what may... I will love you till my dying day and love you even more after that...'' before closing his eyes to sleep in his husband's arms, it being his last slumber.


End file.
